


На секретной службе Ее Величества

by WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Низкий рейтинг [7]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Harold Finch as Q, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агент МИ-6 Джон Риз впервые встречает своего нового Кью</p>
            </blockquote>





	На секретной службе Ее Величества

**Author's Note:**

> Многочисленные отсылки к фильму "Координаты Скайфолл", пересказ беседы Кью и Бонда в картинной галерее, и намеки на прочие фильмы бонд-франшизы и разные штампы из фильмов "про шпионов"

Джон Риз с сомнением посмотрел на скамеечку для посетителей галереи, а потом устроился на ней и приготовился к долгому ожиданию. Нынешний Кью не отличался пунктуальностью и боялся самолетов — уже одно это заставляло относиться к нему как к может и умному-одаренному, но непрактичному и беспомощному существу, вроде крохотных собачек, которых дамочки таскают в сумочках и звучно чмокают в носик. Прежний Кью был седой веселый дед в белом халате, который не боялся летать даже на плохо управляемом воздушном шаре и никогда не скупился на новомодные примочки в виде галстука-бумеранга или взрывающейся авторучки, а тут на тебе, с небес на землю — просто пистолет, просто рация. И ведь вроде бюджет МИ-6 не урезали…

Риз сидел и смотрел на надоевшее полотно с громадным судном, предназначенным на слом. Он явился раньше и корил теперь себя за это — столько времени в распыл! Но вот удивительно: ровно в назначенный момент в пустующем зале раздались шаги. Тренированное ухо шпиона тут же распознало — что-то было не так! Джон обернулся: вместо кудрявого юнца Кью к нему двигался, прихрамывая и опираясь на зонтик-трость, дорого и изысканно одетый джентльмен чуть за пятьдесят. Его русые седеющие волосы элегантно и вместе с тем вызывающе топорщились ежиком. Спецагентское чутье опасности не выявило, и Риз продолжал сидеть, выпрямившись, будто за чашечкой чая на королевском приеме, сложив руки на коленях, как примерный школьник.

Хромой приблизился и неловко сел на скамью, приставив к ней зонтик и какое-то время потратив на то, чтобы принять наиболее удобную позу. Что-то было у него не так со спиной и шеей, с первого взгляда понятно. 

— Ноль-ноль-семь? — вопросительно-утвердительно сказал сосед по скамье.  
— Кью? — тем же тоном уточнил Риз.  
— Не Кью, а Ф., если позволите. Финч, Гарольд Финч, к вашим услугам.  
— Риз, Джон Риз, — представился Риз, как полагается. Формула, осененная временем, сама слетела с губ. — Что, даже не будете рассуждать про то, что мое время уже прошло, и скоро не останется ничего, кроме виртуального шпионажа? Ну там: «даже сидя в пижаме перед ноутбуком, я могу нанести злодеям больше вреда, чем вы — за год оперативной работы»? 

Сказал, и почему-то тут же в голову непрошено влез образ этого самого Гарольда, чтоб его, Финча, облаченного в теплую пижаму с узором в шотландскую клеточку, перед ноутбуком, у камина… Просто черт знает что! Гарольд Финч ну никак не напоминал подружку злодея, которую непременно надо было соблазнить, дабы к злодею подобраться. 

— Скажите мне, мистер Риз. В качестве знака взаимного доверия. Нам же еще долго вместе работать. Не для протокола. Я не делился этими мыслями с руководством, но… Не сговорились ли вы с мисс Шоу, чтобы она, когда вы с тем наемником боролись на крыше поезда, помогла вам отправиться в отпуск? Мисс Шоу никогда не промахивается, и вдруг — такое. Сам ноль-ноль-семь бесследно исчезает в водопаде в самый разгар важнейшей операции, чтобы потом обнаружиться в компании турецких женщин, скорпионов и виски. Как-то подозрительно, не находите?

— Да я бы никогда! — возмутился и одновременно смутился Джон Риз, потому что мистер Финч угадал, и точнехонько, как все было. Самин осталась должна ему за то, что раздолбала служебный «Астон-Мартин», а Джон взял вину на себя, потому что его-то угробленные машины ведомство давно считать перестало и каждый раз просто закладывало в стоимость операции пару-тройку шикарных тачек. Чертов Гарольд насквозь его видел, или как? Отчего-то к картинке «Гарольд Финч в пижаме, с ноутбуком на коленях, перед камином» добавилась еще пара деталей. Он сам, Джон Риз, в элегантных «боксерах» той же расцветки, что и пижама Финча, свернувшийся калачиком на коврике у его ног…  
Да просто чертовщина какая-то! 

— Ваше новое задание — некий мистер Грир, обосновавшийся на острове близ Макао. Да, на том самом, где вы уже успели побывать. После мистера Сильвы местечко стало модным среди международных злодеев. Грир окопался там вместе со своим супер-компьютером и готовит, разведка не сомневается, самые что ни на есть грандиозные злодеяния!  
— И я полечу на Макао?   
— Вместе со мной, мистер Риз.  
— Так вы не боитесь летать? Тот Кью, что до вас был, боялся.  
— Я сам поведу самолет.

Если бы Риз не сидел на скамье, то у него непременно после этих слов подкосились бы ноги. А так — просто появилась некоторая слабость в коленях. Не расплата ли это за то, что именно в колени он любил поражать врагов? Что-то глубоко внутри суровой души разведчика глухо бормотало: «О Боже, какой мужчина!», а ведь это «что-то» молчало, даже когда международный хакер-террорист Сильва лапал его, привязанного к стулу, за грудь, шею и задницу! Но что такое любовь для человека, двадцать лет отдавшего службе в МИ-6? А вдруг он узнает — и прямо сейчас?

На суровом волевом лице Джона Риза не отразилось ничего. Зато внутри бушевали попеременно цунами и извержения вулкана. 

— Отлично, а моя экипировка?  
— Все получите в Управлении. Так как вам предстоит отправиться на прием в посольство, и как отправиться — не в окно войти и перестрелять всех присутствующих, а чинно, под ручку со спутницей, прибыть по приглашению, шампанское, канапе, тихая музыка… Так что помимо оружия получите и смокинг. Моя гордость, подойдет идеально, можно стрелять и бегать, кататься на экскаваторе и прыгать с крыши на крышу. Брюки сам подшивал. И галстук-бабочка, стреляет лазером и слезоточивым газом, а также служит носителем информации — емкость просто гигантская.  
— Но мне… мне всегда помогали завязывать «бабочку»! — смущенно опустил Риз глаза. — Никогда не приходилось самому, хотя это и входит в курс подготовки спецагентов, как и пилотирование любых транспортных средств, что летают, плавают или ездят, или стрельба по стопочкам виски, поставленным на голову подружки злодея. Опыта никакого, — едва слышно договорил Джон и смутился окончательно. 

Видели бы это М. — и прежняя, и нынешний, — решили бы, что их лучшего, пусть и приносящего ущерб и бесконечные судебные дрязги агента кто-то взял и подменил. А не происки ли это российских спецслужб? Генерал Лермонтов и полковник Достоевский давно грозились чем-то этаким. Например, материализовать прямо на лужайке перед королевским дворцом гигантскую матрешку, которая раскроется и выпустит из себя сотни бойцов войск специального назначения. Те тут же расположатся на газоне, выставят ящики с мгновенно достигающей человеческого роста клюквой развесистой обыкновенной да примутся в ее благословенной тени распивать водку и петь частушки про Горбачева. Но нет, Джон Риз был самый натуральный Джон Риз. Правда, одновременно казался себе кем-то другим. Не хотелось больше никаких М., гаджетов из отдела Кью, то есть теперь — Ф., а тянуло уехать на другой континент, прихватив с собой и мистера Финча, и там жить без всякого начальства, завести собаку и ребенка, прикупить дом с лужайкой, а если и карать злодеев, то самостоятельно и без оглядки на «М. будет ругаться!». 

Мистер Гарольд Финч, по-совиному склонив голову, внимательно посмотрел на Джона.

— Я помогу вам с галстуком. Если в твоем распоряжении четыре руки вместо двух, можно добиться крайне впечатляющих результатов.

Риз только и смог, что кивнуть в ответ. Будущее представлялось ему светлее некуда. Никаких больше подружек злодеев, и баста! Он покосился на зонт мистера Финча, будто припоминая что-то.  
— И, мистер Риз, прежде чем вы спросите — да, именно этим зонтиком я сбил с мопеда подручного Патриса, который пытался выстрелить вам в спину тогда в Стамбуле.

«Мой герой!» — пронеслось в голове у Джона, но при помощи титанического усилия воли он все же смог заставить себя не гнать лошадей. С этой любовью, — а Риз уже не сомневался, что это она и была, — стоило быть крайне осторожным, возможно, более осторожным, чем когда разминируешь бомбу, и на таймере три секунды, а ты все сомневаешься, какой же перерезать провод. С другой стороны, следовало брать быка за рога. Но только как-нибудь поделикатнее.

— Я бы хотел пойти на прием именно с вами, Финч, — предложение вырвалось у Джона, танком снеся всю его тщательно выстроенную внутреннюю оборону. — Всегда приглашаю тех, кто помогает завязать бабочку.


End file.
